


you + me

by serenadeforyou



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeforyou/pseuds/serenadeforyou
Summary: Taehyun has mood swings all the time and Seungyoon suggests him learning how to play the guitar and volunteers to be his private tutor. One day, Taehyun sneak into yoon's room so as to steal one of his guitars, but only to discover the songs yoon has been written for him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second fic for winderland 2015 event!

The last thing that was heard in the room was the door closing with a slam. And after that was just silence. It has almost been 3 months since Taehyun's mood has been like this. He has always had problems of mood swings but lately it was making Seungyoon and the rest of the members go crazy. He has been trying hard to make him understand that he needed to stop but they always end up fighting again - and although they were not real fights, it was tiring.  
After a fight, Taehyun was the first one who tries to “apologize” in his own way. They have a really good friendship, but all these fights were making it hard for both of them. And Seungyoon doesn't want to keep fighting with him for no reason. It makes his heart hurt.  
It was Seungyoon who was the first to talk this time after he left the room.

-Don't worry, he will come back later like always, he's just stressed.

Mino was the second one who talked, using what seemed to be a serious tone while looking at Seungyoon.

-He really needs to calm down, it's too difficult to talk with him lately and we are all stressed about this. Maybe you need to talk with him. He will listen to you.

All the members were in the practice room talking about the new songs they have been working on during the past months. It was almost the end of spring and they have been working really hard and that means that there have been some moments of tension between them. And almost always it was because of Taehyun.  
Seungyoon sighed and looked at the closed door, closing his eyes for a few seconds before looking at the members again.

-I'm not that sure if Taehyun will listen to me, guys... His mood is horrible these days because of all the work...

-He always listen to your advices and words, at least you need to try. We all understand him but maybe he needs a hobby or something like that.

This time it was Seunghoon who talked. Every person in the room looked at each other and then the three older members looked at Seungyoon.

-You are all horrible, but I will try to talk with him.

Seungyoon sighed again and stood up. The members smiled at him while he was walking out of the room. They all knew about the maknaes’ special friendship and that they really got along well, even when lately they have been a little distanced from each other. They all know that Taehyun can express himself better when he's with Seungyoon, maybe because of the same age, or because they have similar backgrounds, but they know each other really well.

~~~~~~~

He was so frustrated, he wanted to tell the members that he was tired and stressed but that's not how he does the things, he prefers to hide how he feels and just wait until his mood gets better. When he left the practice room he knew the members will be mad at him but it was something he couldn't control, he wanted to but it was difficult. But now that he left he felt bad. He stayed at the company's door for a while thinking of how he can resolve this issue and he knew the best way. He opened the chat group that the 5 of them have together and sent a message “Anyone want something to eat? I will pay for it”, which was his way to apologize for his bad mood.  
After a few minutes he was going back to the company with the food and a little smile on his face. He was about to enter the building when he saw Seungyoon waiting, probably for him.

-Oh, hyung, you are not gonna eat with us?

Taehyun asked still with that little smile on his face, but Seungyoon was looking at him with a weird expression, and talked mockingly

-Your mood swings are no joke, aren't they?

Taehyun whispered a “shut up” while walking away, ignoring his words, but Seungyoon stopped him.

-You told me some time ago that you are interested in learning how to play the guitar. And we all think that you need a hobby or you will make us go crazy with your mood swings- Taehyun opened his mouth to interrupt him but he continued talking- Maybe I can teach you every night when we go back to the dorm.

Taehyun was looking at him and was about to complain and tell him that he had no mood swings but maybe he was right. Maybe it can help him to be less stressed or at least think of something else. He sighed but agreed with him about taking the lessons.

-If you want we can even start today or tomorrow, but now let's go and eat something... Those pigs must be hungry.

After saying that, Seungyoon started laughing and both of them went together to the practice room again.

~~~~~~~

The guitar lessons started that night, at first it was difficult and it didn't help Taehyun too much with his mood swings but after a week practising every night he started to improve and it finally started making his mood better.

The first days Seungyoon made so much fun of him, and every time that he said something funny about him, Taehyun tried to leave the room saying that he wouldn't play anymore, but he never left the room. Actually Taehyun was really enjoying Seungyoon's classes, he was a good teacher; he was patient and tried hard to make Taehyun enjoy the lessons. He was really admirable.

One of the times they were about to start the lesson, they were both talking about what song they should practise that day. They were looking at Seungyoon's scores to decide one that wouldn't be too difficult.

-What about this one?

Taehyun asked, while looking at one of the scores, but he didn't have too much time to read it before Seungyoon grabbed it from his hand. He looked at him a little shocked. Seungyoon hid the paper and took another one from the desk. Taehyun was about to ask him why he did that, but then Seungyoon tried to distract him by shaking it in his face, pushing him to the bed, where they usually practice.

-This one is easier, you dumb. You won't be able to play that one.

Seungyoon said mockingly, trying to make fun of Taehyun, and started playing the guitar. Taehyun looked like he was going to complain but Seungyoon was smiling at him and what he was playing sounded okay so he just forgot about that other score and sat next to him. They then started to play it together.

After a few weeks, they started practising songs together, but Taehyun had to play Seungyoon's guitar because he still had no guitar, so he had to wait for Seungyoon to lend him one of his.

~~~~~~~

 

-I'm gonna go home later today, so we have to cancel today's guitar lesson, okay?

Seungyoon told Taehyun when they were in the practice room. They have been told that they will be doing a Japanese tour during September, so they have been busy all day. Taehyun sighed but still told Seungyoon that it was okay. He was excited about playing the guitar for the whole day so he could relax himself but he won't be able to do that, and so he felt a little sad.

That day he left the company early because he had to buy some things on his way home and when he arrived home, no one was there. He got up from his bed and rubbed his face while thinking about what he should do now. “There won’t be any problem if I take one of his guitars for a moment before he comes back” he thought to himself and started walking out of his room. He stopped in front of Seungyoon's door and opened it. Taehyun entered the room and walked towards the corner where Seungyoon had his guitars. He took the one he practices with every night and sat down on Seungyoon's bed.

After practising a few songs, he stood up and went to the corner again. When he was about to leave the room he saw some scores on the table, and he couldn’t help but look at the one he didn't let him read a few weeks ago. Taehyun started to read. It was obviously Seungyoon's handwriting, so it was a self-composed song, and it wasn't just the scores but part of the lyrics too.

“The day we first met, do you remember that day?  
Amidst many people, the moment our eyes met. The way you looked at me turned me into a fool. That's how you and I met and became us.”

The first time they both met came to his mind, the first time they talked, the first time they laughed together. Those lines made his heart clench a little but he didn't know why he was feeling that way while reading those lyrics, a lot of memories were coming to his mind while reading it.

“If you didn't exist, I would still be just me.  
I'm the zumber zero, empty inside. You're the one (1), the light that filled me.  
That's right, you plus me is one. “

 

He stopped reading when he heard the front door opening, so he left the room hurriedly but unfortunately hit something when he was going back to this room.

-What are you doing? Why are you in a hurry?

Taehyun's heart was pounding when he found out that it was Seungyoon who was in front of him. He was looking at him with a confused look, blinking. Taehyun didn't say anything and just looked at him with the lyrics still on his mind. He was overreacting about the lyrics he had just read, but it was like those lyrics were talking about them. Actually he had reasons to think like that because when it came to numbers, Seungyoon was always number 0 and he was number 1.

-Taehyun? Earth to Taehyun, is anyone there?

Seungyoon grinned at him while asking, poking his forehead. Taehyun blinked, nodding his head.

-Yeah, but what are you doing here? You told me you will be late today and you came back even before the others.

He asked, as it had just been 3 hours since he left the company and Seungyoon was already at home. Taehyun initially thought he wouldn't be back until late night, so he was shocked.

-Oh, I hurried so we could have the guitar lesson. You looked disappointed and I thought that I should do something.

Seungyoon spoke sincerely, looking at Taehyun with a wide smile. He felt a pinch in his heart after hearing those words and couldn't help a smile from forming on his lips. Taehyun said “thank you” a few times while they were going to his room with the guitars. That day was the first time they played a whole song together, and it was really amazing, the song was quite difficult but Seungyoon insisted that the song was beautiful and that he wanted to play it together because it was some old japanese song he likes a lot. Taehyun was nervous and excited at the same time - he felt good when he played the guitar but he realized that it was not just “playing the guitar” that made him happy, but “playing it” with Seungyoon. It felt different when they were playing together than when he was playing alone a moment before.

The days went by and Taehyun couldn't stop thinking about Seungyoon's song. He didn't know why exactly but he couldn't stop thinking that the song was talking about them, about Seungyoon and him. They’ve always had and still do have a special friendship, he knows that, and that song sounded special.  
During those past few days he got an uncomfortable yet warm feeling in his chest but when both were playing together he was able to forget that feeling and just enjoy. However, it was still annoying because when they were not together he kept thinking about the song and about the lyrics and obviously... about Seungyoon, and all they have been through together

-You are doing that part wrongly.

Seungyoon said during one of the days when they were learning another song. Taehyun looked at him and tried to do the chord but he was still unable to do it so Seungyoon sat closer to him and put his own hand over Taehyun's to help him. During those few seconds, he could feel Seungyoon's breath against his skin. It made him feel weird and it made his heart beat really fast.

 

A few weeks passed by and he decided he wanted to read the song once again. So, when he was alone at home, he went to Seungyoon's room and searched for the piece of paper. He was so concentrated on reading it that he didn't even hear someone enter the room. The person coughed behind him which made Taehyun freeze and try to hide the piece of paper.

-What are you looking for, Taehyun-ah?

Seungyoon didn't sound mad but he still couldn't turn around to face him. His heart was beating so fast, the lyrics still on his mind...

“It was fate, not coincidence, that we met. Because you're next to me, I'm so relieved. I was not filled, an empty cup, before I met you”...

Taehyun was confused, he couldn't deny that, and he hasn't been able to think about anything else but Seungyoon during the last few weeks. They have been together for too long already and during the past weeks he realized how much Seungyoon cared about him in everything. He was always trying to make him feel good, happy and comfortable. And when he has a bad day Seungyoon is the first one who always comes to him and help him to go on. He knew him better than anyone else-- in fact he probably knew him better he knew himself. And he realised that it was something that made his heart beat faster than ever. He has been too blind to see it but now it was obvious for him and he liked it.  
Maybe he just needed to test his feelings-- and Seungyoon's.

-I need to know something.

Taehyun moved closer to him, hiding the piece of paper behind him. Seungyoon was looking at him with a confused expression on his face and was about to ask something again but he did not have the time to do that. Taehyun pressed his lips over Seungyoon's without saying anything.  
His eyes were closed because he wasn't able to look at him. He was trying hard to continue breathing even when his heart was about to explode.  
After a few seconds, Seungyoon slowly pulled away from Taehyun's lips. They both met eyes, and it could have been uncomfortable but it wasn't. Seungyoon pressed his fingers against his own lips, still looking a little shocked. But it was Taehyun who talked first, looking away.

-So, well… I guess I need to leave now.

He said, and without waiting a second he walked closer to the door but Seungyoon stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

-Wait, don't run away now. What was that?

Taehyun had to fight back his shiver as Seungyoon closed the door behind him. Why did he do that? To test his feelings, and now he already knew that he probably felt something towards him, he could still feel the way Seungyoon's lips felt against his own what makes his heart beat faster than ever. Maybe he always felt that way but it was just not obvious.  
He opened his mouth to answer him but he suddenly felt Seungyoon's lips over his again. This time the kiss was a little longer and when Taehyun pulled him away, he could hear a protest from Seungyoon's throat which made him smile. Seungyoon was about to say samething, but Taehyun cut him off and started talking a little too fast considering that it was him who was talking.

-I read your lyrics, that 0+1 lyric, and I felt like it talked about us. And I've been thinking about this for almost 2 months since I found it, and I didn't know what to do and I started to think that I was just overreacting. But still I couldn't stop thinking about the song so I came to read it again. You know I really appreciate you and that you ar--

This time it was him who was cut off, by Seungyoon's lips again. It only lasted some seconds before Seungyoon pulled him away while licking his lips.

-Can you please shut up for a while? This is a joke, right? Did you really read my lyrics?

Taehyun just nodded his head and showed him the piece of paper he was trying to hide, realizing at that moment that his back was against the door and Seungyoon was really close to him. At first he thought he was mad at him because he read his lyrics but he had kissed him. Not once, but twice. He wasn't crazy, was he?  
He looked at the piece of paper and then looked back at Taehyun. He stepped closer if it was even possible and smiled at him. Taehyun found himself at a blank while his heart was racing and he felt like the world was spinning.

-I'm happy you read it because I would never have been able to tell you anything because of my fear of losing you.

Seungyoon's words were full of sincerity and Taehyun couldn't help the smile that was shining on his face. He let the piece of paper fall silently to the ground and wrapped his arms around Seungyoon. With the lyrics of the song still on his mind, Taehyun leaned forward lingering a soft kiss against his cheek before leaning forward and whispering into his ear.

-You plus me is one, right?

He couldn't see Seungyoon's smile but he could feel it while kissing him again.  
This time the kiss was full of so much passion and need as Seungyoon held him firmly against his body, and his fingers tangled into Taehyun's hair. They could feel each other's heartbeat; they were synchronized. And it felt like both of them needed more. Holding him firmly against his own body, Seungyoon guided him to the bed. Taehyun could feel the pillows against his back. He wrapped his arms around Seungyoon who slowly moved between Taehyun's spread legs.  
Taehyun felt like his body was on fire as Seungyoon leaned down to gently bite on his neck.

-Thank you for reading the song.

He murmured against his skin. Taehyun felt his heart melt after hearing his words. He was thankful he found the lyrics too. Maybe he has always felt this way towards him, but was too blind to realize it. Now that he was feeling Seungyoon's lips against his own and against his skin, he could remember all the things they have gone through together, and how special their friendship really was. He may not be the most caring person in the world but he really wanted to take care of Seungyoon as well as he took care of him.  
He whined softly while his fingers were twisting tightly into Seungyoon's hair. He wasn't able to think if all this was right or just a mistake - he just let his heart decide for him, and this was its answer.  
He cupped Seungyoon's face and placed a soft kiss against his lips. They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

-You know Jinwoo hyung will enter the room any moment now, right?

-We can tell him your bed broke again so you will sleep here tonight.

Seungyoon answered honestly, looking at him with a wide smile on his face. Taehyun laughed at his words, and hid his face in the crook of Seungyoon's neck, his arms still holding him firmly.  
After staring at each other again, Seungyoon started singing a part of his own song that Taehyun didn't read on the paper,

"Can you stay beside me like you are now, so that I can be us.  
Can you not let go of my hand like you are now, so we can stay being one"

Taehyun couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes, covering Seungyoon's face with his hands.

-Stop it,you fool of cheesiness...

He murmured, making Seungyoon laugh too.  
Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, kissing, touching, smiling and sharing their thoughts and feelings, but they could stay like that forever if they wanted to.

-Seungyoon-ah, do you remember the first song we played together, I can't remember its name, that japanese one you like.

-Koishikute by Begin?

-Yeah, that one. We played it the same day I discovered your song… The song was really good and it sounded good when whe played it together... And I was thinking that we could try to play that song at the concert if they let us.

Taehyun felt his heart pound as he saw the excitement on his face. Seungyoon nodded a few times. He wasn't able to speak, so he could just do one thing; something he never thought he would be able to do, which was to kiss him and then kiss him again. He could express himself better by kissing him than with words. Taehyun's hands reached out to tightly grip onto Seungyoon's clothing, drawing him close as he made the kiss even deeper. He sighed into the kiss.  
Seungyoon pulled away and smiled down at him.

-Maybe we have time until Jinwoo hyung comes back.

He whispered while his hand slid up and under Taehyun’s shirt, touching his smooth, sensitive skin. He didn't wait for an answer, for how Taehyun's body was reacting was enough for him to go on. He leaned over him as he placed open mouthed kisses down his neck.

This was crazy. Seungyoon could get under his skin more than anyone ever could, and he could do the same. They knew whom their heart, body and soul actually belonged to. They were made for each other. That day they shared more than kisses, and their new story was about to start.


End file.
